


Of hot pots and naughty stuff

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Your roommate is scary (but I love you anyway) [15]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aircon in Youngjae's room was broken and he was seeking refuge in Yugyeom's room. But Jaebum was seeking refuge too... Why share a room when you could have it for yourself? And if that required cheap tactics, well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of hot pots and naughty stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired.

Yugyeom was sitting at his desk, reading one of these awful texts for a course, when Youngjae came into his room. Without a greeting he flopped down on Yugyeom’s bed.

"It's soooo warm" he groaned.

Yugyeom laughed at the rumpled state of his boyfriend. His hair stood up in all directions, his shirt was crinkled and ruffled up at his belly.  
"The air con is on, but I can put it higher if you want."  
"Nooo, it's okay, it's good here. You know, I don't know what Jaebum’s hands are made of, but definitely not of technical genius."

That piqued Yugyeom’s interest. (It was not like he was really interested in the text anyway.) He moved from his table next to Youngjae, laying on his side. The t-shirt was still messy, showing the fair skin of Youngjae's stomach, and Yugyeom's fingers itched to touch. Then he remembered, he could, Youngjae was his, and he let his fingers explore as Youngjae continued to tell the story about how Jaebum had somehow managed to break their air conditioner.

"And now it feels like a hot pot in our room!"  
When Yugyeom laughed at that, the older boy slapped him. "It's not funny!!" He said, but was grinning himself. "It's so hot I consider walking around naked. Even these shorts are too much."  
"Please don't walk around naked." Yugyeom said seriously.  
"Why?" Youngjae chuckled.  
"Because if you do I'll have a constant problem." He deadpanned and Youngjae laughed loudly, throwing his head back.  
"Are you laughing at my expense?!" Yugyeom threw himself on the smaller boy and tickled him.  
"You- hahaha stop- you did just the same!" He gasped between the laughter. Yugyeom stopped when he suddenly thought of something  
"Also, I'm your boyfriend, so I'm the only one allowed to such a view." He nuzzled into Youngjae's shoulder, his hands wandering along his sides, and started to kiss along his neck. Youngjae's hands came up to his hair and back and Yugyeom was so glad that he could just do this, because he was allowed to and Youngjae let him.

But suddenly, Youngjae retracted his arms and pushed against his chest instead. "Ah! Gyeommie! Gyeom-ah!"   
Yugyeom groaned, but when he moved up and saw the blush on his face still from the touches and kisses, he felt a happy fluttering in his chest.  
"I actually came here to ask you if I could sleep here as long as our air con isn't working before Jaebum does!"   
Yugyeom blinked. "Of course you can sleep here~" He kissed his lips and watched in satisfaction the blush deepen again. "We could do naughty things~" he kissed him again, a bit longer and deeper this time.

Youngjae laughed. His hands had moved again to his neck and he was treading his fingers through the short hair at his nape. "But Jaebum probably wants to sleep here too. I'm pretty sure he went to search Jinyoung and they're on the way here."  
Yugyeom thought about it for a moment. "Do you think they would give up this room if we were, I don't know, having sex in the moment they came in?" Youngjae looked scandalised. "I mean, we don't really have to have sex", he clarified, "they just have to think we do."  
"Oh."   
Yugyeom giggled when Youngjae mirrored his mischievous grin.  
"Gosh, you're so perfect" the older student marveled and pulled Yugyeom down for a kiss again.

When they heard the door open, they started their play.  
"Aah, Gyeom-ah" Youngjae moaned in a way that reminded Yugyeom of the worst and fakest porno he had ever seen and he buried his face in Youngjae's shoulder to keep himself from laughing out loud. He groaned instead and there was a low "oh fuck" coming from the entryway. Youngjae continued with incredibly fake porno moans, "aah, more~, Gyeom-ah, I need you in me~". Yugyeom pulled himself together and growled "Don't be impatient babe, I'm gonna make you come the whole afternoon and after that the whole night." Now it was Youngjae’s turn to snort, but he covered it with an especially loud moan. "Bu-but what about Jinyoung- aaAah~" "I don't care."

Through their show they could hear the hushed whispers of "No, you're not going to kill anyone! Your slow ass lost. Let’s just go to a fucking Motel! Of course you're paying! This is your own-" and the door closing. They waited a moment until the quarreling behind their door vanished along the hall. When they felt safe, they let go and laughed loudly.

"I can't believe they fell for it!" Youngjae laughed. "I felt like a cheap pornstar!! But what was your 'don't be impatient, babe’? Your voice sounded as if you tried to imitate Kim Min Sik or something!"  
"Well, I rather aimed for Cha Seung Won's sexy voice, but okay." He kissed his nape, "But you know, now that we have the room for us, we could do naughty things for real."  
Youngjae blushed and looked slightly nervous. Yugyeom continued, whispering into his ear, "we could get a huge bucket of ice cream and eat on Jinyoung’s bed. In our underwear. It would sooo piss him off."  
The boy under him giggled. "Let's do that."


End file.
